


What's "The Chicago Manual of Style" Got To Do With It?

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: kink_bingo, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, PWP, Suspension Bondage, Triple Drabble, UST, snippet tag-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has a suspension-bondage dream. When Fraser awakens, Dief gets smirky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's "The Chicago Manual of Style" Got To Do With It?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521587) by [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau). 



> AN # 1 : This is what happens when I have the dS_snippets prompt "The Chicago Manual of Style" and the slashthedrabble prompt "crash" right after I did the beta reading for Tatau's "Learning the Ropes".
> 
> AN # 2 : Fills the "suspension" square on my kink_bingo card.
> 
> AN # 3 : Written FAST for the dS_snippets tag game. Unbeta'ed.
> 
> AN # 4 : AO3 says the word-count is 293, but when **I** count it out I come up with 300.

Some light reading for relaxation near bedtime -- Fraser reading "The Chicago Manual of Style". Then he had fallen asleep at the point where the heading was _distinctive treatment of words and compounds_ and the subheading was _ligatures_...and the last line to impact itself on his consciousness as he went from awake to asleep was _when to use ligatures_.

In Fraser's dream he is naked and horizontally suspended, rope-reddened ligature marks on the snowy skin of his wrists and ankles. Oddly liberating, the profound sense of inescapability. Oddly stimulating, the profound sense of vulnerability. And when he hears Ray's voice in his dream -- when he hears Ray's voice saying "c'mon Fraser, pitter patter up and at 'er" -- he _is_ UP -- his cock is up and ready for Ray, ready for Ray's reaching-out hand.

In Fraser's dream he is suspended and nearly motionless when that beautiful long-fingered hand touches him intimately; the bondage gives him no choice but to receive in dreams Ray's touch for which he secretly yearns.

The world of the awakened suddenly intrudes when sleeping Fraser's swelling shaft begins to tent his red long johns, pushing "The Chicago Manual of Style" off Fraser's groin. The heavy book crashes to the floor, startling awake both Fraser and Diefenbaker. The half-wolf yips and then casts a baleful look at Fraser, who murmurs "sorry" as Dief continues to eye him.

Then Dief sniffs sharply and grins, causing Fraser to blush and look away across the Consulate office that serves also as his sleeping-quarters. Looking back to Diefenbaker, enunciating with precision for Dief to read his lips, Fraser says "I dreamt about 'The Chicago Manual of Style'. _Typographic_ ligature, Dief. Ray and I are like two graphemes that should be joined into a single glyph."


End file.
